


All We Know

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Jeff’s laughing which makes his dimples appear and his eyes scrunch up and Jordan’s kind of easy for it, the Skinner smile.





	

 

* * *

 

 

_We're falling apart, still we hold together._

_We've passed the end, so we chase forever._

It’s 11:38 p.m., New Year’s Eve, and they just lost pretty badly to the Bolts. Currently, they’re stuck on a plane back home, exhausted and a little let down with the turn of events. It’s kind of expected, Jordan knows this, back to back games on road trips are draining.

The sky is dark and clear, they’re too high up to see more than a few passing clouds, so it’s not really interesting to look at, but Jordan keeps his eyes glued to the window.

They all know well enough to leave him alone after a shitty loss.

He’s not exactly a loner, and usually prefers to drown his sorrows with the team as a whole, but this loss stung particularly hard and despite wanting to join the new year’s celebrations with his boys, he kind of wants to be alone more.

He can still hear them though.

Wardo teasing Hanifin and Pesce, Teuvo murmuring to Sebastian, Ryan angling to get good selfie of him and Nordy. They’ve got champagne bottles open and it’s a good time as any to get drunk, might even help with dulling the loss.

Jordan just doesn’t feel up to it, to drinking or celebrating.

 

“Did you hear?”

Jordan’s pulled out of his miserable stupor when Jeff slides into the empty seat next to him. It’s not unusual, Jeff has a habit of reading people, ends up targeting the ones he thinks need a pick me up.

“Hmm?” Jordan doesn’t look away from the window. He appreciates the concern, but he’s still not really in the mood.

“Stalsy and Rask’s bet of who can get Eddie to stop snoring so loud.”

Jordan’s lip twitch at that but he stays quiet.

“He’s sick, can’t really help it can he,” Jordan says finally and turns to look at Jeff basically squirming in his seat, waiting for Jordan’s attention.

He reminds him of a puppy sometimes, wanting your full attention at all times.

“Won’t stop them, I think Stalsy’s gonna stick ear plugs up his nose next.”

Jeff’s laughing which makes his dimples appear and his eyes scrunch up and Jordan’s kind of easy for it, the Skinner smile.

He laughs too and leans his head back against the seat.

Most of the guys are in the front, surrounding Lack probably, so it’s a little quieter back where Jordan’s sitting. The engine of the plane gives off a rumbling noise and there’s music drifting in from someone’s iphone, a top 30 countdown.

“Come on, Jordy, it’s 11:49, almost new years.” Jeff leans into him, pressing close until their thighs are touching.

“I just…needed a breather.”

“The loss wasn’t that bad,” Jeff says a little quietly and Jordan sighs.

“Okay, it was pretty fucking bad, but we got a point, Sebby got us out of a shutout.”

Jordan nods, cause that is the only highlight he can think of too.

“Hey, Jordy,” Jeff says, his voice soft.

Jordan opens his eyes and turns to see Jeff really close to his face. He’s still shorter though so Jordan’s looking down at him despite them both sitting. Jeff’s hair is all curly, a little wild and tangled from his post game shower and his lips are chapped and pink. His eyes are warm, a little concerned, but his smile is wide as he leans close and waits for Jordan to cheer up. 

Jeff hates seeing people upset, he especially hates Jordan closing himself off in anyway and the worry and concern directed towards him makes Jordan feel less like shit and he decides to let the anger and frustration gnawing at him go. 

There's a loud yell at the front of the plane followed by laughter; it sounds like Noah and then there's Wardo's loud voice booming at them to settle the fuck down which is mingled with a Justin Bieber song. 

It makes Jordan smile.

“We’ll do better,” Jordan says and Jeff nods, his hand slipping down and tangling with Jordan’s. He squeezes and Jordan feels something settle in his chest.

“We will,” Jeff agrees.

He seems intent on keeping Jordan company and the tension built up since the start of the road trip loosens and he allows himself to relax.

There’s another loud crash followed by muffled cursing up in the front.

“New Year’s Eve on a plane, eh?” Jordan grins.

He's in a much better mood and knows that some of it is having his teammates being relaxed and excited around him, but most of it is because of Jeff. 

He's not ready to face why that is exactly, so he decides to indulge in Jeff's full attention and excessive need to touch, slouches in his seat a bit to lean closer and feel the warmth of Jeff's body against his side.  

“It’s 11:55,” Jeff says, smiling, dimples deep and cheeks flushed. 

“Anything you’d have done different this year?” Jordan asks and feels warmer when he realizes Jeff’s still holding his hand. He doesn’t really want him to let go.

“More goals,” Jeff says and Jordan laughs.

“Yeah well, besides that Skinny.”

“Wish I’d have more time with my family,” Jeff says and Jordan nods.

It’s always hard to make time with their grueling schedules.

“Probably shouldn’t have punched Eric for being traded.” Jordan laughs and shakes his head. The memory still brings up an ache in the pit of his stomach.

Eric getting traded wasn’t fun, not for anyone, least of all for Jeff and he hadn’t gone about dealing with his emotions in the best way.

“You did kiss it better,” Jordan says and smirks when Jeff blushes a pretty pink.

“Shut up, okay your turn.”

Jordan squeezes Jeff’s hand and thinks it through.

“Wish I did a better job of being present, in the moment you know?” Jeff nods and presses his forehead against Jordan’s shoulder.

“We have next year,” Jeff says and Jordan watches the dark sky outside the window for a while. They stay quiet, aside from the raucous laughter and fumbling up front, it's peaceful.

They have next year, they can put this loss and all the others in the past, start again fresh, work harder and do better.

“It’s 11:59,” Jeff tells him and surely enough, the boys start the countdown.

If whatever methods they used to wake Eddie up didn’t work, this surely would.

Jordan turns to tell Jeff that but before he can get a single word out, he can hear the final _3,2,1_ and Jeff’s lips, warm and soft against his.

Jeff’s gentle and obviously hesitant, so Jordan uses the hand that’s not being currently held to cup Jeff’s cheek and deepens the kiss.

It’s a really good kiss, Jeff melts against him and Jordan bites his lower lip, sucking softly. Jeff’s curls are smooth and silky beneath his finger tips and his hand comes up to cup Jordan's neck, fingers digging in and chasing after Jordan’s tongue.

They’re away from their families, stuck on a plane, exhausted beyond belief, but here, right now, with Jeff giggling into his mouth, it all feels more than okay.

“Happy New Year, Jordy.”

Jordan smiles and kisses him again, light and lingering.

“Happy New Year, Skinny.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
